


Old Man Yells at Food

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Steve Rogers is appalled by the price of food in the twenty-first century, and he’s not afraid to let everyone within ear-shot know about it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Old Man Yells at Food

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – Steve Rogers is appalled by the price of food in the twenty-first century, and he’s not afraid to let everyone within ear-shot know about it.  


**Warnings** – Fluff. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 890

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"Even canned goods go bad eventually," Steve yelled in the middle of the grocery store.

YN grabbed the can of green beans from him and put them back on the shelf. "Steve, we've talked about this."

"I know, but they're charging a buck fifty for a single can of beans," Steve argued. "At those prices, there shouldn't be an expiration date. We used to pay twenty-five cents for two cans back in the forties."

YN buried her face in her hand. She could feel the eyes of the other shoppers on them—again. She wasn't sure why she kept bringing Steve to the grocery store with her. Every single time was the same thing—he'd look at the price of something and become outraged at how much it cost. Last time it was bananas. At least he hadn't eaten one until they'd gotten back to his apartment. She could only imagine the fit he would have thrown in the store when he realized that the bananas he'd grown up eating had been eradicated by a fungus and the bananas in the store now tasted completely different.

She wasn't sure who she'd pissed off to get stuck with babysitting duty, but Fury had asked for her by name. It was supposed to be an easy gig—get the Captain up to speed on the world and help him acclimate to the changes in technology. She'd thought it would be over in a few days, but he was like a crotchety old man that yelled at the neighborhood kids to get off his lawn. She tried to keep an open mind—he had missed out on seventy years of his life and it had to be hard to be thrust into a world he didn't recognize anymore. 

"Steve," YN pleaded as she looked up to meet his gaze again. "It's called inflation. You understand the concept, right?"

He gave her a withering look. "Yes, YN, I understand economics."

"Okay, then," she said, hoping to finally get somewhere with him. "Then you're just going to have to accept that things cost a whole lot more than they did seventy years ago."

He muttered something under his breath before grabbing the can of beans again and tossing it into the cart. "What's our budget again?"

She let out a sigh of relief. "We don't have a budget, Steve. S.H.I.E.L.D. is covering all of your living expenses right now, and once you're up to date with current events, you'll start getting a pay check from them like you did in the Army."

"I'm still going to need to budget," he reminded her as he slowly pushed the shopping cart down the aisle. "If the rate of inflation on canned goods is any indication, my rent is going to be through the roof."

She hadn't officially gotten word that it had been approved, but she decided to tell him anyway. "Director Fury is working on getting you back pay for the years you spent in the ice. It's the least the government can do for leaving you frozen in the Arctic for seventy years."

Steve stopped and looked at her in disbelief. "No, I don't want that."

"It's not up to you," she told him with a shrug. "Fury does whatever the hell he wants to. If you don't want the money, you can always donate it."

He was silent for a moment as they moved into the cereal aisle. He took down a box of Corn Flakes and shook his head at the price before placing it in the cart beside the beans.

"What do you think I should do?" he finally asked.

She took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment. "I think you should keep it. You sacrificed your entire life to save the world—it's the least they can do to repay you." With a smile, she bumped his hip with hers. "It'll also be nice to go shopping without someone videotaping you having a meltdown over the price of bread."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't be so dramatic—no one pays any attention to us in here."

She gave him a look as she pulled her phone from her back pocket and began doing a quick search on YouTube. "They call it 'Old Man Yells at Food.' "

Steve took the device from her and pressed the arrow that would play the video. Humiliation flooded his system when he saw the first image, but then the longer he watched, the funnier it became. With a nod of his head, he handed her back the phone.

"So, do you think anyone is secretly filming me now?"

She looked around at the other shoppers. Most of them had their phones out, but that wasn't anything unusual. "I have no clue. Why?"

"I can't disappoint my fans, now can I?" he asked as he picked up a can of coffee and began having a meltdown.

As YN watched the faces of the other shoppers in the aisle, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Babysitting Steve Rogers had seemed like a pretty boring job, but the longer she spent around the super soldier, the more she started to like him. Who knew the poster child for truth and justice would have such a twisted sense of humor?

_______________

_Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I've seen something like this floating around on Pinterest for years and I've always wanted to write a fic about it, so this was the perfect opportunity! Did you know that we don't eat the same bananas as they did in the 40s? I actually researched that when I was looking up prices of foods. Totally blew my mind! I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
